tinytowerfandomcom-20200214-history
VIP
VIPs are special event Bitizens that appear at random, and grant bonuses or cut waiting time when sent to a floor of the player's choice. They are very useful, but it's helpful to know what each VIP looks like beforehand, because once the player activates their elevator, they cannot go back to check stock in stores. Keep an eye out for the VIP notification, since they are impatient and will only wait about 30 minutes for you to point them in the right direction before they leave. Using a VIP When a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see a red icon (shown on the left) with VIP on it. Tapping on this icon will take you to the Lobby. Tapping the Lobby itself will tell you what the VIP does and if you'd like to use them; before tapping, consider whether you want to use the VIP or save it for later (if you have room—you can keep a maximum of 5 VIPs in your Lobby). You can take a VIP to any floor; when you stop on a floor, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off the on that floor or if you want to try a different floor. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the floor you have chosen. Types of VIPs 'Celebrity' A Celebrity VIP attracts a crowd of 50 Bitizens who follow her into the shop. The crowd size is fixed at 50, so the maximum bonus that can be earned is 50 sales. It's a good idea to send this VIP to bigger shops which will usually will have much more stock on hand, rather than smaller shops where you may risk missing out on potential bonus coins because the shop ran out of stock. It is also a good idea to send celebrities to shops with only items worth three coins, as you are guaranteed 50 quick sales of whatever is in stock (assuming stock doesn't run out). The Celebrity is a female-only VIP. They wear pink shirts, white pants and shoes, red earrings, and sunglasses. 'Construction Worker' A Construction Worker VIP will knock 3 hours off the construction time of the floor they are sent to. If available, more than one of these VIPs may be sent to the same floor in order to further reduce construction time, and each one will take an additional three hours off. Always be sure to check the remaining construction time so as not to waste a VIP where they are not really needed. Construction VIPs can be both male and female; they both wear a safety orange outfit and a yellow hat. 'Big Spender' A Big Spender VIP will select one item in the shop at random, and buy out the entire stock. It is best to send this VIP to a shop which is stocked with only high cost items and a lot of them, since money is not an object and they will buy the random item out no matter the price. In light of this, if strategically placed, the bonus from the Big Spender can be quite substantial. The Big Spender is a male-only VIP. They wear green shirts and pants, yellow shoes and tie, and sunglasses. 'Delivery Man' Similar to how the construction worker is used, a Delivery Man VIP will reduce the stocking time of a currently-stocking item on the floor they are sent to, and more than one may be used on the same floor at the same time since their ability stacks. Each Delivery Man will reduce the item's stocking time by three hours. Both the male and female Delivery "Men" (not a very politically correct name) appear in an all brown outfit with black shoes - with the male sporting a brown cap, and the female going without. 'Real Estate Agent' If a Real Estate VIP is taken to a residential floor they will move a Bitizen into each open bed on that floor, adding up to 5 Bitizens to your tower. When this VIP appears in the elevator, it is guaranteed that at least one Bitizen can be moved in, provided there is an open space for them. If it so happens that a Real Estate Agent appears and all the Residential floors are full, it may be wise to consider evicting a less-than-necessary Bitizen. The VIP ensures that another Bitizen will immediately take the evictee's place, but it cannot ensure that the former Bitizen will have better stats than the latter. Real Estate VIPs can be either male or female. They both wear blue outfits, with the male sporting a red tie while the female has red earrings. Gallery Celebrity_VIP.png|A Celebrity VIP Construction_Worker_VIP.png|A Female Construction Worker VIP VIP-constructionM.png|A Male Construction Worker VIP Big_Spender.png|A Big Spender VIP Delivery_Man_VIP.png|A Delivery Man VIP VIP-deliveryF.png|A Delivery Woman VIP VIP-realtorF.png|A Female Real Estate Agent VIP VIP-realtorM.png|A Male Real Estate Agent VIP Category:Gameplay